plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:CS-BNG/@comment-24685320-20140913083801/@comment-11037376-20190917225202
I didn't want to write a comment this long but I really felt the need to do so given the attitude I'm seeing regarding this wiki and the Miraheze wiki, especially from you teh, which I definitely do not agree with, so here I go: teh, for an official wiki that you keep trying to draw attention to, Miraheze is a real ghost town. Only one person is actively doing anything there out of a list of countless users, and those with editing rights there don't even care enough to exercise them. Not supporting this wiki won't make it magically go away; it'll still show up whenever you search up a wiki for PB2 and there's nothing you can do to get rid of it. That tirade against Fandom staff is hilarious. Do you realize that linking the new wiki means trying to direct traffic away from this one? It's a needless advertisement that seeks to drive people away from this place. That can be construed as spam easily. The whole point of wikis in general is to allow anyone to edit and to bring a congregated group of people together (that alone contradicts your own view of there being no "community wiki"), the latter of which is prevented by advertising the new wiki and the former is marred by the bizarre decision to have a verification process. Had the new wiki even had a sliver of proper activity on the moderation front, that wouldn't even be necessary. I don't know DMSwordsmaster but I do know that he's at least active in the wiki he's supposed to be monitoring. You know, something you and the other admins on Miraheze don't even bother to do. Your waves of contributions each there are spaced out by a week at least. DM's wave of edits are spaced out by a couple days. Your activity here is more than the activity you put out over there. Anyone can see this and you trying to whine about DM's behavior is really not helping you out here. His behavior shouldn't even matter to you; haven't you moved on from this wikia? Why does it matter to you anymore what's going on here? You should be focusing on your own administrating and moderating in your own wiki, not anyone else's, especially when it's not even within your jurisdiction and especially when it's not even in the same wiki. You seem upset that this wiki is higher on search results and that it buries Miraheze underneath it without understanding that this wiki is not only older and has been crawled through by webcrawlers for longer and has more pages to be posted in search results than Miraheze does. And you seem concerned with trying to make Miraheze the "correct" wiki, which makes zero sense in the first place. A wiki is just a consortium of information for those who needs it; calling this one incorrect or not is like trying to argue which news station is more correct to follow than others. Like the Fandom staff said, leave this wiki alone and go focus on yours, both of which you refuse to do. You're just bitter this wiki is doing better than the Miraheze wiki still so you want to do all you can to make sure this wiki is erased because you see this wiki as nothing but a blemish now that somehow threatens Miraheze's relevancy and presence. And for an officially supported wiki, repeatedly trying to draw attention by trashing on this wiki with links to your wiki is a sign your wiki is dead and uninteresting for anyone you're trying to draw in. Rather than giving this wiki activity (something you don't even want yet are giving), you might want to consider getting official life support and give your own wiki that activity. That goes for anyone associated with the new wiki trying to pull that nonsense off. No one here is going over to Miraheze (as if they can) or anywhere else linking this wiki which speaks volumes to what kind of people/community is being cultivated outside this wiki.